


(your body's like) a pill i shouldn't take

by DizzyRedhead



Series: Closer [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not A Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, That's the next part, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: They're friends (well, sort of) who fuck. That's all. Until they aren't.





	1. the feeling of your skin locked in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexsnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



> Once again, sorry to dexsnursey for the way this kind of blew up, and thanks to raspberrycordial and ahausonfire for beta and cheer-reading and enabling the hell out of me.
> 
> This one's going to hurt, guys. I promise they'll get a happy ending, but not in this fic.
> 
> Fic title from "Alone With You" by Jake Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time

“Hey,” Nursey says in his ear and Dex does his best not to leap a foot into the air.

“Where did you come from?” Dex yelps, his heart racing. Because Nursey snuck up on him, of course, not because Nursey’s lips brushed his ear or because Nursey’s voice is low and rough in a way that reminds Dex of things he swears he’s going to forget.

Nursey pulls the hem of his tight white tank top up to wipe sweat off his forehead, and look... Dex has seen Nursey’s abs before. He’s seen them in the locker room and he’s seen them on the ice when Nursey lifts his jersey to wipe his face, because of course Nursey can’t wear his Under Armour under his jersey like a normal fucking person, he has to go all Tyler Seguin on them. And he’s seen them in another, more intimate context, although he does his best to keep those memories locked down tight where they won’t affect his day-to-day interactions with his d-man partner.

But something about this is different. Maybe it’s the beer he’s been nursing (he’d taken one whiff of the tub juice and politely declined; he does  _ not _ need to get that fucked up tonight), maybe it’s the dimness of the Haus, lit only by strings of small white lights everywhere. Maybe it’s the throbbing of the bass, loud enough to vibrate in his chest like another heartbeat. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s been watching Nursey dance for the last hour, all those hockey muscles flexing and rippling as his body moves to the beat, sweat glistening on his skin. Whatever the cause, Dex can’t tear his eyes away like he probably should.

“It’s our first kegster,” Nursey says, leaning into Dex a little. “Why’re you holding up a wall? You could be dancing!”

Dex shrugged, doing his best to ignore the warm weight of Nursey’s body against his side. “Not much of a dancer. I’d rather watch.”

Nursey’s mouth curves into a wicked smirk. “Oh, yeah? See something you like?”

“Maybe,” Dex says, surprising himself. He turns his head to fully face Nursey and their lips are only inches apart. He waits for the panic, but it doesn’t come. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Nursey breathes, his eyes darkening. “Let’s go.”

He grabs Dex’s hand and heads toward the door. Dex has to plant his feet when he gets his hand on the knob, though. “Dude. You’re not going outside without a jacket.”

Nursey glances down at himself, like he’s forgotten that all he’s wearing is a thin white tank top and a pair of jeans. “I feel plenty warm.”

Dex snorts. “I bet you do. But you’re all sweaty.” He can’t resist running his hand down Nursey’s arm, warm, damp skin over hard muscle. “You’ll get cold. Where’s your jacket?”

“Fine,” Nursey sighs, turning toward the kitchen. He retrieves his hoodie sulkily from the mudroom and puts it on, pointedly leaving it unzipped. “Happy now?”

“Thrilled.” It comes out more sarcastic than Dex had planned, and he can practically see Nursey shutting down. He doesn’t know the words to fix this, but he knows he wants to. “C’mere.”

The kitchen is dark and quiet; the rest of the team knows it’s more than their life is worth to let partiers into Bitty’s kitchen. It makes Dex feel brave and reckless. Brave enough to put his hands on Nursey’s waist and pull the other boy closer, reckless enough to kiss him in the Haus, licking inside his mouth to find the taste he still hasn’t forgotten, even all those months later.

It takes all of his willpower to pull back, not to just back Nursey up against the door and make out with him until they both come in their pants. “Come on,” he murmurs. “Wanna get you back to my room so I can take that jacket off you.”

It’s his turn to take Nursey’s hand, pulling him out the door and into the crisp October night. Nursey shivers almost immediately when they step out of the shelter of the back porch, tucking himself into Dex’s body. Dex frees his arm and wraps it around Nursey’s shoulder, resisting the urge to say ‘I told you so.’ 

“Don’t say it,” Nursey warns, his own arm sliding around Dex’s waist. 

“I wasn’t going to!” Dex protests. He knows better than that.

“Well… good.”

They walk the rest of the way to the dorm in silence, anticipation building with each brush of Nursey’s fingers against Dex’s stomach, with the way they bump against each other as they walk. Dex’s hand is shaking as he unlocks the door, Nursey pressing up against his back, the hard ridge of his cock pressed firmly against Dex’s ass.

He spares a moment to be thankful his roommate went home for the weekend as they tumble into the room, but then there’s no more time for thought, only actions. He pushes Nursey up against the door as it closes, his thigh sliding between Nursey’s legs as Nursey drags him in for another kiss, long and deep and hungry.

Dex can’t resist rolling his hips a little; Nursey’s thigh is  _ right there _ , hard and muscular and perfectly positioned so Dex can get some friction on his cock. He’s already so hard he aches a little, just from two kisses and Nursey’s hands on his waist, over his clothes. Nursey grinds back, shifting a little so that his cock rubs against Dex’s, and they both groan, breaking the kiss to gasp for breath.

“Fuck, Will,” Nursey moans.

He’s been Dex for so long now that it’s shocking to hear his actual name on Derek’s lips. A good kind of shocking, like electricity shooting down his spine. “Bed,” he gasps, moving backward and pulling Derek with him. He has the passing thought that it’s a good thing they’re doing this in his room; in Derek’s room they would’ve already tripped over at least five things with only the dim light from his desk lamp brightening the darkness.

Will’s legs hit the bed and he stops, pushing Derek’s hoodie down his arms to fall on the floor. He indulges himself and leans in to lick across Derek’s collarbone, a hint of salt on his tongue. Derek’s hands come up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head back to look him in the eyes.

“Will,” Derek says solemnly. “We need to be naked.”

“How much did you drink?” Will asks. Derek hadn’t  _ seemed _ that drunk before, and if he had to stop now this was going to give him the ultimate case of blue balls, but better now than later.

Derek shakes his head. “I had one beer, man, like an hour ago. Just don’t wanna waste my chance, especially if you’re gonna go back to hating me tomorrow.”

“I don’t--” Will pauses, sucking in a deep breath. “Do you want to have sex or do you want to have this conversation?”

Derek slides his hands under the open front of Will’s flannel and pushes it off, then reaches down to peel Will’s undershirt up over his head. “I want to watch you come,” he says, running his hands down Will’s chest. “I didn’t get to see last time. Do you have any idea how much time I’ve spent imagining it since then?”

Will has to swallow hard and close his eyes, Nursey’s eyes are hot and intent on his and it’s too much. Closing his eyes doesn’t actually help, though, because now every sensation is magnified; the brush of Derek’s fingers against his stomach as he unbuttons Will’s jeans and shoves them down to pool on the floor around his feet, the warmth of Derek’s body radiating between them. He can’t help imagining Derek, sprawled across his bed, lazily fisting his cock, can’t help the need to see it for real.

“I want to see you, too,” he blurts, opening his eyes as his boxers join his jeans on the floor. He’s completely naked now, and Derek is still in his tank and jeans, which just seems incredibly unfair. “I thought you said we should be naked?”

“Patience,” Derek laughs, pushing Will gently down onto the bed. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and plugs it into the cheap speakers Will keeps on his desk. A few more taps on the screen and then music is playing, a low, heartbeat rhythm.

Derek starts moving to the beat, his hips swaying as he turns back toward the bed. He runs his hands over his chest, down toward the hem of his tank top. Will’s mouth goes desert-dry. It should be ridiculous, but he doesn’t feel like laughing. Not with Derek’s eyes on him, his pupils so wide and dark they nearly swallow his eyes. Not with Derek inching his shirt up, slowly revealing his abs and the trail of dark hair leading down under his jeans. Not when Derek crosses his arms and pulls the tank off, dropping it on the floor and reaching for the button on his jeans.

“See something you like?” Derek asks again, his hips rolling along with the music as he pops the button open. He sounds just as cocky as he did back at the Haus, but there’s enough uncertainty in his face to make Will feel like taking a chance, like being bold.

“You look so good,” he says honestly. If he hadn’t been watching so closely, he would’ve missed the little shiver that ran through Derek’s body. He tucks the thought away to investigate later. “You’d look even better if you were over here, though.”

Derek raises his eyebrows, tugging his zipper down slowly. “You want a lap dance, Will?”

“I want you to fucking touch me,” Will grumbles, unable to tear his eyes away. “If you don’t hurry up and get the fuck on the bed, I’m gonna start without you.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” Derek says, smirking. “I did say I wanted to watch you come.”

Will curls a hand around his cock, his breath catching in the back of his throat as he starts to move, slow strokes to start. He’s too close to the edge already, but once it’s over he and Derek will go back to sniping at each other and he’s not ready for this to end yet. “Fine.”

Derek bites his lower lip, his eyes fixed on Will’s hands. “God, Will,” he breathes, taking a step closer to the bed. “Wish you could see yourself right now; you look so fucking hot. Does it feel good?”

“It’d feel better if you were over here,” Will says, because apparently Derek turns him into the kind of person who says things like that. It works, though, because Derek shoves his jeans unceremoniously down to the floor and closes the space between them, going to his knees between Will’s legs.

“I didn’t get a chance to blow you last time,” Derek says, looking up at Will with his stupid wide eyes. “Can I?”

Will nods dumbly, like he hasn’t spent a ridiculous number of hours masturbating to fantasies of exactly this scenario. That’s all the invitation Derek needs to lean over and suck him down, not stopping until his lips meet Will’s hand where it’s still wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Fuck,” Will sputters, his hand coming up instinctively to slide into Derek’s curls. “Jesus fuck, Derek, I’m not gonna last long, that feels so good--”

Derek makes kind of a humming noise and it’s so shockingly good, Will can’t stop himself from fucking up into Derek’s mouth. He stops almost immediately but Derek just goes with it, sliding back down on Will’s cock as he tries to pull away.

“Oh, God,” Will babbles, doing his best not to clench his hands in Derek’s hair. “Derek, fuck, you’re so good--”

Derek reaches up and puts his hand over Will’s, pushing himself further down. Will can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Derek’s throat and Derek fucking  _ swallows _ , his throat hot and tight. Will is gone, barely enough time to gasp out a warning before he comes. But Derek just swallows again, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks, looking up at him from under his lashes. It’s the last thing Will sees before his eyes close, the image burned into his vision as he shudders through his orgasm.

Derek doesn’t stop, coaxing aftershock after aftershock out of him, but finally Will can’t take any more, the suction and the wet, rough heat of Derek’s mouth too much stimulus on his oversensitive cock. He can’t quite get his tongue to work just yet, but Derek lets himself be pulled upward without any resistance. Will flops backward onto the bed and does his best to remember how to breathe as Derek curls into his side.

“Fuck,” Will says again. It seems like the only word he can remember, but also the only one appropriate to the situation, strong enough to convey what he’s feeling. “Gimme a minute, I can--”

Derek shifts a little, rolling to his back. Will glances down to see Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off slowly. They’re still pressed together all down the length of their bodies, Derek warm against his side.

“It’s okay,” Derek breathes, his voice low and rough. “I’ve got it.”

Will watches, fascinated, as a bead of precum wells up on the head of Derek’s cock. He doesn’t realize he’s licked his lips until Derek groans.

“Fuck, Will, you have to stop with your mouth.”

He tears his eyes away from Derek’s hand and his cock and just that whole area. Sure enough, Derek’s eyes are fixed on his mouth. Will bites his lip, just to see the effect, and Derek groans again. “You like my mouth?” 

“I have fucking wet dreams about your mouth,” Derek says, his hand moving faster. “I trip over air sometimes because I get distracted by your mouth.”

Will blinks. “Really?”

Derek huffs out a breath, tightening his fist around the head of his cock. “Yes, really, William. It’s fucking distracting.”

“You wanna talk about distracting,” Will teases, sliding a hand around the back of Derek’s neck. “Like you don’t know how distracting your stupid face is.”

“Is that why you’re always threatening to break it?” Derek shoots back, his voice breathless. “You don’t like it when I look good?”

“You always look good,” Will admits, tightening his hand around the back of Derek’s neck. “You look good when you’re dancing, you look good when you’re playing. It’s kind of upsetting.”

Derek shudders under Will’s hand, his whole body arching as he fucks up into his fist, practically holding his breath. “Fuck, Will, I’m close--”

“Come on, Derek,” Will coaxes. He’s not really sure what he’s saying, but it seems to be working, so he lets the words fall out of his mouth as they will. “Come on, wanna see it, you look so fucking good when you come for me--”

“Fuck,” Derek groans. He throws his head back as he comes, shaking through his orgasm, and Will watches in fascination. He’d enjoyed watching last time, but his own persistent arousal had distracted him. Now he can really appreciate how gorgeous Derek looks when he comes, his face soft and vulnerable and open in a way that he doesn’t usually let himself be, for all his proclaimed “chill.”

Derek finally drags his hand away from his softening cock, letting it fall. Their proximity means it falls on Will’s thigh, still wet and sticky with semen.

“Gross,” Will complains, but the dorm bed is so narrow there’s nowhere for him to go unless he wants to fall onto the floor. “That’s just fucking rude.”

“Hey,  _ I  _ swallowed,” Derek chirps back, his eyes still closed. 

Will shakes his head and sits up, reaching for the box of tissues on his desk. He grabs a handful to clean himself up and does his best to get the fondness out of his expression before Derek opens his eyes. 

“Here,” he says, tossing the box so it lands on Derek’s chest. “Clean yourself up if you’re staying; I don’t want jizz all over my sheets.”

Derek’s eyebrows shoot up as he grabs the tissues and starts wiping off his hand and stomach. “Is staying an option?”

Will shrugs. “If you want to. My roommate’s gone for the weekend.”

“Chill.” Derek laughs at the expression on Will’s face. “Okay, I promise not to say it again tonight.”

“Good.” Will turns off his lamp. “This is a chill-free zone.”

He slides back into the bed in the darkness, only the light filtering in through the blinds to see by. Derek has moved over with his back to the wall, but he wraps himself around Will at the first opportunity. It takes them a few minutes to sort things out, and even then it’s a tight squeeze for two six-foot-plus hockey players.

“Should’ve known you’d be a cuddler,” Will chirps, but he can’t stop himself from running his fingers through Derek’s hair, from enjoying the way Derek’s hand is resting on his chest, over his heart.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Derek says, his voice cracking with a yawn in the middle of the sentence. 


	2. hunt you down eat you alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can't stop pushing

Derek can tell that he’s pushing closer and closer to the edge of Dex’s self control with every overly casual word that falls out of his mouth, but he can’t seem to stop himself. It’s like a scab he can’t stop picking at. He does his best to keep the anger and anxiety boiling in his gut from showing on his face in his day-to-day life. But right now it’s bubbling over and, as weird as it sounds, fighting with Dex is safe. It’s part of his normal. He can let it out and not have to worry about being calm, being chill.

“--if you skate like that on Saturday we’re going to get our asses handed to us!” Dex has progressed to raking his hands through his hair in desperation, which is honestly Derek’s favorite stage. It means Dex is close to snapping, and that’s always entertaining. He seems to have completely forgotten that he’s stalking around the locker room with only a towel around his waist, and Derek’s honest enough with himself to admit that he’s enjoying the view.  “I can’t handle their d-men on my own!”

“Chill, Dex,” Derek drawls, rubbing a towel over his hair and pretending he’s in no hurry to get dressed. Thankfully, the rest of the team has already left, so they can do this without anyone (Chowder) trying to get anyone else (Bitty, or maybe Jack this time) to stage another intervention. “It’ll be fine.”

Dex shoves him up against the locker room wall, and oh, that’s new. Derek’s body apparently hasn’t gotten the memo about this being a fight; it’s pretty sure that having a half-naked Dex pressing him into the wall can only mean one thing.

“Don’t tell me to fucking chill,” Dex snarls.

Derek lifts an eyebrow. Just because he thinks he has an inkling of where this is going doesn’t mean he’s going to back down now, not when he’s so close to the payoff, one way or another. “Oh, yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?” 

Dex lets out an inarticulate growl and surges closer to kiss him, so apparently Derek’s body wasn’t completely wrong. It’s hard and brutal and somehow exactly what Derek needs right now, for Dex to hold him against the wall and just fucking devour him. 

Dex’s teeth catch Derek’s bottom lip, digging in just enough to ride that edge of almost too much before he pulls back. He doesn’t go far, though, his body a solid, comforting weight against Derek’s. 

“I don’t want to chill,” Dex snarls, leaning down to scrape his teeth over the side of Derek’s neck. Derek can’t stop the noise that punches out of his throat, half whimper, half moan. “I don’t think you do either. That doesn’t sound very chill to me, Derek.”

“Will,” he groans, but the rest of his words get lost when Will shifts just a little and his erection slides against Derek’s, only separated by the thin, scratchy fabric of the locker-room towels. 

Will grins triumphantly, his eyes dark and hot. “That doesn’t feel very chill, either.”

He leans in for another hot, hungry kiss, licking his way inside Derek’s mouth, so good that it takes Derek a minute to realize Will’s hands are sliding down his stomach, untucking the towel and letting it fall to the floor before repeating the process with his own. He presses back in and Derek moans into the kiss at the feeling of Will’s cock against his, skin on skin, of Will’s hand slicking over the heads before wrapping around both of them.

Derek lets his head fall back against the wall. “God, Will, your hands…” It felt like he was fucking surrounded by Will, his partner’s weight pressing him into the wall, his hand around their cocks.

“No, you don’t wanna be chill,” Will practically purrs in Derek’s ear, his hand moving slowly over their cocks. “I know you better than that, Derek. You’re never chill when we’re like this, and you love it. Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Derek gasps, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips, fucking up into Will’s fist. “God, Will, please. Don’t stop.”

Will chuckles darkly. The sound sends shivers down Derek’s spine. “Oh, I’m not gonna stop, don’t worry. We’re alone right now, but you know anybody could walk in. Maybe Lardo needs to do some inventory, maybe Ransom or Holster or Chowder forgot something. They could come in any minute, see how not chill you are, how much you want it. And I. Wouldn’t. Stop.” He punctuates each word with little grinds of his hips, driving whimpers out of Derek’s throat with each movement.

“I’m not gonna stop til I come all over you,” Will promises, speeding up, his breath coming faster. “Get you all filthy. Rest of the day, even after you shower, you’re gonna wonder if you smell me on your skin.”

“You wanna mark me up?” Derek manages to get the words out somehow despite the fact that he’s pretty sure the little remaining blood has left his brain.

Will’s eyes slide closed for a minute. “Fuck yeah, I do. Want you to walk around with my mark, think about me, think about this, every time you see it. Fuck, Derek.That bruise you left on me before our taddy tour? Lasted for fucking  _ weeks _ .”

“Do it,” Derek rasps, his mouth gone completely dry. “Want you to.”

He shivers as Will’s free hand slides down his neck, across his shoulder, his skin sensitized and tingling in its wake. Derek groans when Will’s mouth closes over the base of his neck, hot and wet, just a hint of teeth. “God, Will, yeah. Mark me up.”

Will growls against his skin, sucking harder, digging his teeth in. Derek moans, his hips moving faster. “Yeah,” he breathes, his hand coming up to thread through Will’s hair. “Fuck, yeah, like that. Come on, Will, I’m so close, come on--”

The steady rhythm of Will’s hips stills, his hand tightening around their cocks, and his teeth dig deeper as he comes, spilling hot and wet between them. The sudden slickness coating his fist means it only takes a few more thrusts before Derek comes too, his words trailing off into a moan. 

They stay like that for awhile, slumped against the wall, their hearts pounding so hard it seems like they each have two, trying desperately to leave their chests and fly free. Gradually their breathing and heartbeats slow, relaxing back down into something like normal, but they still don’t move, don’t speak.

Finally Will pulls back, their bodies peeling apart with a disgusting squelch. “Come on, Nurse. We better shower again  before somebody comes looking for us.”

Derek follows him into the showers. He can’t help stealing little glances, cataloging all the ways that Will’s shoulders are looser, his face calmer, his whole body more relaxed. Dex always walks around like he’s braced for a fight, like he’s daring the world to throw a punch. Derek likes getting to see Will, soft and relaxed and open in a way Dex never is and Jesus Christ, he is  _ fucked. _

“So are we doing this now? Is this a thing?” he blurts, turning into the water to rinse off and also conveniently to avoid Will’s eyes.

Will chuckles. “What’s the saying? Twice is coincidence? This is three times; I guess it’s safe to say we’re doing this.”

Derek makes the mistake of looking over.  _ Fuck _ . This is why he usually keeps his eyes on the floor or the wall when he can’t avoid being in the shower at the same time as Dex. All that pale, freckled skin is bad enough, but with water running over them, the light reflecting off every dip and ridge of his muscles? He has to look away quickly before his cock makes a valiant effort at showing its interest, despite the fact that he just came like five minutes ago.

“But, I mean, what are we doing?” he persists. Jesus, where is his chill? Why is he the one pressing for the DTR talk?

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Will shrug. “I don’t know. I like hooking up with you, and we’re pretty good at it. I’d like to do it again sometimes. If I bring it up and you’re not into it, that’s cool, and vice versa, but sometimes you just need a good fuck, you know?”

Derek nods slowly. There’s no reason for the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “So, fuckbuddies.”

“Sure, I guess.” Will turns off the water and grabs another towel. “Cool?”

“Cool,” Derek echoes, getting his own towel and scrubbing himself dry. “And if one of us wants to start dating, like exclusively, we call it off, no hard feelings.”

Will holds out his hand. “Deal.”

“Deal,” Derek echoes, shaking hands. 

They get dressed and gather their things in silence, leaving the locker room looking no different than it was before. They go to their separate classes and Derek doesn’t see Dex again until that evening, when he hauls his things over to the Haus to study and bum some food off of Bitty. 

None of the rest of the team gives them weird looks, so they must not be acting obviously different. No one notices the way Dex ruffles Derek’s hair, letting his hand slide casually down the back of Derek’s neck until his fingertips press lightly against the bruise he left. No one notices the way Derek leans into the touch for just a second before shoving Dex away.

No one notices, because nothing’s different. They aren’t dating or anything. There’s nothing to notice.


	3. so we'll piss off the neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey won't stop touching him...

Dex does his best to keep from reacting when Nursey’s hand slides into his under the table, lacing their fingers together. It’s even harder to pretend he’s paying attention to whatever Chowder is saying about the Sharks’ defense this year when Nursey’s hand starts moving. First it’s his thumb, stroking over the back of Dex’s hand, then his whole hand, stroking Dex’s knuckles, his palm, his wrist. There’s no way his  _ hand _ should be an erogenous zone, for fuck’s sake, but every inch of his skin feels sensitized, tingling under Nursey’s touch. He nods along with Chowder and inserts encouraging little noises every once in awhile and thanks whatever gods might be listening that he and Nursey and Chowder are at their own table separate from the upperclassmen, because anyone other than Chowder would’ve noticed that something was going on.

Finally Nursey pulls his hand free with one last, lingering caress down the middle of Dex’s palm. “I’m beat, I think I’m gonna head back. You coming, Dex?”

“Sure,” Dex says. He’s not stupid; he knows an invitation when he hears one. He wonders for a moment if Chowder is going to accidentally cockblock them by following along, but then Bitty summons the goalie to the other table just in the nick of time. Dex and Nursey are able to slip out of Jerry’s with cursory goodbyes and only a little bit of chirping about turning in relatively early on a Saturday night.

They head back to campus in the cold, crisp air, shoulders bumping occasionally. Neither of them talks about what’s happening, but Dex can feel the unspoken tension between them winding tighter. He’s aware of Nursey in a way he usually tries not to be unless they’re on the ice; of where his body is and how it moves. By the time they’re outside Derek’s room he’s half hard and it makes him bold enough to press up behind Derek as he fumbles for his keys, to kiss the side of his neck as the door opens and they stumble into the darkened room.

It’s uncomfortably warm, just like in Dex’s room, because apparently there are only two temperatures in this building, -40 or 140. They separate long enough to pull off their coats and for Derek to open the window, letting in a wash of blessedly cool air. Then Derek’s tackling him onto the bed, kissing him deep and wet, getting his hands in Dex’s hair and moving him until he gets the angle he wants.

Hair-pulling isn’t anything Dex ever thought he’d be into, but he fucking loves Derek’s hands in his hair, little tugs that light up his nerve endings and send shivers dancing down his spine and across his skin. He slides his hands under Derek’s sweater, shoving it up to find skin, and Derek rewards him with a moan. 

They make out lazily for awhile, both of them knowing where they’re going, but neither in any particular hurry to get there. Their hands roam over each other’s bodies, sliding under clothes, shedding them a piece at a time as they get impatient with the barriers between them. They’re down to just their boxers, their skin covered with a light sheen of sweat despite the cool breeze from the window, when Derek lifts his head and says “Want you to fuck me,” his voice low and rough.

Dex freezes for a second, his brain completely shutting down under a storm of mental images. Derek feels it, because he sits up, putting a little distance between them, and Dex can’t help reaching out to bridge the gap, his hands falling on Derek’s waist.

“Are you sure?” he asks. “We’ve never--I’ve never--with a guy, I mean--”

“Will.” Derek looks him in the eye, completely open and sincere, and  _ fuck _ , he means this, he wants-- “I’m sure. If you don’t want to, that’s chill, we’ll do something else--”

“I want to--” Will blurts, has to swallow back the babble that wants to fall out of his mouth. “I really want to. I might not be any good, I might not last--”

Derek strokes a hand down his arm, simultaneously soothing and arousing. “It’s fine. We’ll figure it out.”

He leans over to open the desk drawer closest to the bed, pulls out condoms and a bottle of lube and drops them on the sheet next to Will. “Uh, I can prep myself, or do you want to?”

Will hesitates, truly torn, because the idea of watching Derek finger himself open is hot enough to have him embarrassingly hard. But in the end, he’s always been a hands-on kind of guy, so he says, “Let me,” and watches in awe as Derek’s cheeks darken and his pupils dilate even more.

It takes a little maneuvering to reverse their positions and shuck off their boxers, but soon Will is running one hand down Derek’s back, slicking a finger with lube and admitting, “I’ve never done this before, either,” because he knew better than to take porn seriously even before he met Shitty. “Tell me what to do?”

“Just kinda rub your fingertip over,” Derek directs him. 

Will does as he’s told; he’s always liked having clear directions. He watches, fascinated, using his free hand to spread Derek’s ass wider so he can see better as he presses, gently, and his fingertip pops just inside. He works Derek open slowly, responding instantly when Derek says “more lube now” or “deeper” or “another finger now, I can take it.” 

Before he knows it, he’s got three fingers in, sliding in and out with a wet, obscene noise, and Derek’s rolling his hips back like he’s dying for it, his careful directions replaced with moans and gasps and groans. Will isn’t sure how much longer either of them is going to last, but he can’t help wanting to push just a little further, so he tucks his pinky finger in close to the others and presses in again. It slides in almost easily, and he can’t help groaning a little himself. Derek is hot and slick and wet inside and Will is going to fuck him. He’s incredibly, desperately grateful for the fact that safety means using condoms, because he’s pretty sure if they weren’t he’d be coming before he even got all the way inside. 

“I’m ready,” Derek gasps, grinding down against the bed and back up onto Will’s fingers. “Fuck, Will, fuck me, I’m ready, want you--”

Will grabs a tissue to clean off his fingers and rips the condom packet open, rolling it down over his cock with shaking hands. “How--like this? Do you want to be on your back?”

Derek flips over, grabbing a pillow that fell on the floor and shoving it under his hips. “Yeah, let’s try it like this. You good?”

Will laughs a little. “If I was any better we’d be done already,” he says wryly, grabbing the lube and slicking it over the condom. He might not have done this before, but he knows that lube is important. “Ready?”

“While I’m still young and pretty,” Derek chirps, but his hands fist in the sheets when Will lines up his cock and starts pushing in. They both gasp when the head pops past the ring of muscle, and Derek’s hands come up to grab Will’s arms, his fingers digging in.

Will presses in slowly; he’s not sure if it’s for his benefit or Derek’s. It feels amazing even with the slight muffling of sensation from the condom, Derek’s ass hot and tight around him. Derek’s head is thrown back on the pillow, baring his throat, his mouth falling slightly open, but no matter how closely Will looks, he doesn’t look like he’s hurt. His cock is still hard against his belly, drops of precum leaking from the head. He’s so fucking gorgeous it makes something ache in Will’s chest, so much better than anything even in Will’s dirtiest fantasies.

“Fuck, Will,” he moans. “Don’t stop.”

“You feel so good,” Will breathes, sliding in those last few inches until his hips are pressed to the curve of Derek’s ass. “You look so good, Derek. Fuck, I’m close already--”

Derek rolls his hips a little. “Come on, then, fuck me, Will, wanna feel you--”

Will pulls out just a little and thrusts back in, and fuck it feels amazing, the drag of skin over his cock, the moan that falls from Derek’s lips. He does it again, harder, and Derek moans louder, pulling his legs back toward his chest. Will’s next thrust must hit something good, because Derek’s whole body shakes. 

It takes Will a couple of thrusts to figure out how to do it again, but finally he’s leaning forward, Derek’s legs hooked over his arms as he braces himself on the bed, and Derek gasps, “There, there, fuck, right there, Will, fuck me, harder.” Will picks up the pace gradually until he’s abandoned his careful self-control and is just pounding into Derek, spurred on by Derek’s moans and gasps and pleas.

Derek reaches down and wraps his hand around his cock; it’s a good thing Will can’t really get a clear view or he might have come on the spot. As it is feeling Derek’s hand moving between them, seeing Derek shaking and sweating and begging, has his hanging onto self-control by his fingernails.

“Fuck, Will, fuck, I’m coming--” Derek gasps, warm spurts hitting Will’s chest, his ass clenching down tight around Will’s cock. Will lets go, fucking desperately into Derek until he comes, too, grinding his cock deep one last time before he shudders his way through his own orgasm.

He blinks away the spots in his vision and sits up, reaching down to hold onto the condom as he pulls slowly out. Derek makes a little noise anyway and Will mutters “Sorry,” as he ties off the condom and throws it into the trash can, grabbing more tissues to clean first himself, then Derek, still sprawled bonelessly on the bed.

He hesitates for a moment once he’s done cleaning up, but he really doesn’t want to put his clothes on and go back to his dorm room. They’ve never explicitly said that cuddling is okay, but they’ve never said it isn’t, either. 

Derek raises his eyebrows without opening his eyes. “You’re thinking so hard I can practically hear it, Poindexter. Get over here and quit fucking up my afterglow.”

“Fine,” Will grumbles, shoving Derek over to make room on the bed. It’s a close fit, as always, but it’s nice, having Derek wrapped around him like a 6’2” teddy bear. It doesn’t take long before they start getting chilled from the open window, but Will manages to drag the blankets over them without knocking either of them onto the floor and that’s nice, too, like the two of them are in their own little world.

Finally Derek breathes out a satisfied sigh and says “We should’ve done that a long time ago.”

“I’m sure your neighbors are pretty glad we didn’t,” Will answers dryly, his fingers stroking idly through Derek’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. “And anybody who happened to be walking by, since the window was open. You were pretty loud.”

Derek shrugs. “Good sex deserves to be loud.”

Will rolls his eyes, but he can’t bring himself to disagree.


	4. It's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs to blow off some steam

Even now, hours after the game, Derek still feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin with excess energy, more so than usual after a win. The team is crammed into two adjoining hotel rooms, the door open between Ransom & Holster’s room and Bitty and Lardo’s so they can yell back and forth. They’re piled on the beds and the floors and the chairs like a pack of oversized puppies, drinking and chattering and ignoring whatever happens to be playing on the TV. Everyone’s in everyone else’s personal space, so no one has called them on the fact that Derek is curled into Dex’s side, warm where their bodies are pressed together. He feels every inch of that contact like electricity running through his veins, bright and sparkling.

The beer helped calm him down a little, but there’s no weed, because Shitty has no-roadies rule, and Derek doesn’t want to get shit-faced just to chill. He wants to drag Dex back to their room and throw him down on the bed, wants Dex’s fingers inside him, then his cock, wants to ride him until he’s worked out this restlessness. Mostly he wants the time afterward, when they both collapse into a sated tangle of limbs and he can fall asleep, curled in Dex’s arms, because he is so fucking extra right now that he can’t even stand himself.

Finally he can’t take it anymore and levers himself up, shoving off Dex’s thigh and maybe his hand skates a little higher than is strictly appropriate for teammates, but hell, everyone’s drunk and nobody cares. “I’m heading back to our room,” he tells Dex quietly.

“I’ll come too,” Dex offers, holding out a hand for Derek to pull him to his feet. Derek pulls a little harder than he’d intended and they end up chest to chest for a minute, breathing each other’s air. For a second Derek wants to say “fuck it” to throw caution to the wind and kiss Dex here and now and fuck whoever sees.

But that’s not what this is. It’s not what they do. So he steps back and turns toward the door, waving a hand in response to the goodnights and chirps that get yelled after them. He can feel Dex following behind him in a weird echo of the d-man awareness that makes them such a good team on the ice.

Their room isn't far, just a couple of doors down, but Derek’s more than half-hard by the time they get there. Even before the door closes behind them, he’s fisting his hands in Dex’s t-shirt, pulling him in to kiss him hungrily. Dex more than returns the favor, grabbing Derek’s ass and pressing in so tightly that there’s no space between them, only heat.

“Fuck, Will,” Derek groans when he has to break the kiss, gulping in air. “Need you--”

“What do you want?” Will asks, biting down lightly on the side of Derek’s neck, then harder when he moans. “Tell me, come on.”

“Wanna ride you,” Derek blurts out. He meant to lead into it a little, but he literally cannot think when Dex is nibbling on his shoulder. “I mean--”

Dex pulls back a little, his eyes wide. “Yeah,” he breathes. “We can do that. If you’re sure?”

Derek pulls him further into the room, closer to the bed. “So fucking sure. Want you to fuck me, I just--I want--I need to move, you know?”

“I know.” Will pulls Derek’s shirt up over his head and runs soothing hands down his arms. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Derek breaks away for a minute to grab his shaving kit and fish out a condom and some lube (he knew they’d be rooming together, all right? Sue him for being prepared). When he turns around, Will has stripped down and is lying on the bed, watching Derek with that light he gets in his eyes sometimes.

Derek’s never quite sure what it means and he has more important things to worry about right now. He tosses the condom and lube onto the bed and drops his sweats and boxers on the floor before crawling up to kiss Will again.

He gets a little lost in the kissing, the feeling of lips and teeth and tongue and skin on skin, but finally Will flips them, rolling so he’s on top, and says “Let me?”

Derek wanted this to happen fast, but he’s honest enough with himself to acknowledge that he’ll let Will do pretty much whatever he wants, so he just nods. Will starts licking his way down Derek’s chest, tracing the lines of his muscles, nuzzling into the little trail of dark hair leading down from his navel. Derek’s so distracted by Will’s mouth on his cock, sucking him down, that he doesn't notice the lube clicking open, only the cool slickness of Will’s finger circling his hole.

He groans, spreading his legs a little, but Will teases him for what feels like forever before pushing inside, just a little.  He’s shaking and sweating by the time Will’s finger is all the way in, When Will crooks his finger and brushes the tip lightly over his prostate, Derek can’t control the way his hips buck up, but Will rides it out, backing off before sliding back down onto his cock

“Will,” he whines, rolling his hips down to try and get more. “Come on, please.”

Will adds another finger, slowly. Derek bears down and breathes through the stretch. He’s been thinking about this all day, the parts of his brain that haven’t been occupied by hockey daydreaming about getting Will inside of him, and he needs more.

Will pulls off his cock when he adds the third finger, sitting back to watch. It’s a good thing, too, because otherwise Derek’s not sure how he'd keep from coming. As it is it’s so hard (ha), with Will’s eyes hot and intent on him, Will’s fingers fucking in and out, stretching him just enough.

“I’m ready,” Derek gasps, not sure if he’s trying to get closer or move away. “I’m ready, Will--”

“Okay,” Will murmurs, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Derek’s hip as he pulls his fingers slowly out. “Okay, give me a second.”

Derek waits impatiently while Will cleans off his hand, tears open the condom packet, rolls the condom over his cock. When Will slowly squeezes lube into his hand and slicks up his cock even more slowly, Derek growls.

“If you don’t quit fucking teasing I’m gonna go jerk off in the shower,” he complains, his eyes fixed on the lazy movements of Will’s fist.

Will just smirks at him. “No you won’t. You want to ride me.”

“Then get over here,” Derek huffs, gesturing imperiously toward the empty side of the queen-sized bed.

It seems to take forever, but Will finally gets settled, his back against the upholstered headboard, and tugs Derek toward him, curling his clean hand around the back of Derek’s neck and pulling him in for a long, lazy kiss.

Honestly, the kissing is probably Derek’s favorite thing that they do, but he’s also a big fan of the sex, and Will’s cock is _right there_ , hard against him. He finally pulls back, raising up and reaching under himself to position it, and slowly, slowly starts to sink down.

It’s a stretch, even with the prep, and it’s exactly what Derek needs, his focus narrowed down to the place where their bodies are joined. He never gets tired of watching Will’s face when they do this, his eyes dark and intent and somehow vulnerable, like if Derek could find just the right words in this moment he could unlock the secret of Will Poindexter forever.

He slides down the last few inches and has to close his eyes, has to hold on tight to Will’s shoulders, fingers digging in, because right now he has very few words. Almost all of his words have gone right out of his head, but there are a few that linger. “Hot” and “hard” and “slick” and “fuck” and “Will.” Always “Will.”

Will’s hands wrap carefully around his hips, fingers pressing into the muscle of his ass. “Thought you wanted to ride me,” Will chirps, but his voice is low and rough enough that it robs the words of any sting. “Gonna make me do all the work?”

He rolls his hips up, grinding into Derek, sending a shudder racing through his body. Derek lifts up, just a little, then back down, savoring the slow, slick slide. “Nah,” he says breathlessly, doing it again. “I think I can pull my weight.”

He opens his eyes as he starts to move in earnest, slowly picking up speed. It feels good, it always does, but this feels strangely intimate, this face-to-face fucking, close enough to share each other’s breath. Close enough to kiss, when Will leans forward to capture his mouth, licking inside, his tongue matching the almost languid rhythm Derek sets. He almost wishes he could stay like this forever, fuck Will forever, just like this, face to face, mouth to mouth, skin on naked skin.

But no matter what his mind or his heart wants, Derek’s body has its own ideas, and he finds himself moving faster, picking up the pace. This, this is what he needed, the movement, the sensations.

And Will. Will’s hands roaming over his body, Will’s mouth kissing every part of Derek he can reach. Will’s cock fucking up into him, matching Derek’s rhythm with the effortless ease that they bring to the ice. Will’s voice saying things like “look at you” and “you feel so good” and “fuck” and “Derek.” He doesn’t think he could get tired of hearing Will say his name in that voice, not in a thousand years.

Will reaches between them, his fingers wrapping around Derek’s cock, strong and sure. He moves faster, his breath practically sobbing out now because he’s so close, he’s almost, almost, almost--”

Will’s hand twists around the head of Derek’s cock, the fingers of his other hand digging into Derek’s hip. “Come on,” he breathes, “Come on, Derek, come for me--” and any other words are lost in the rush of blood in Derek’s ears as he comes, slamming himself down one last time on Will’s cock.

“Fuck,” Will groans, grinding up into him one last time before he goes still.

Derek lets himself collapse forward onto Will, savoring the boneless warmth, the way Will’s arms wrap around him automatically, the way Will’s hands start to rub absently up and down his back. Will must like it too, he thinks absently, because they stay like that for a long time, long enough for their breathing to return to normal.

Finally, though, Will shoves him a little. “Come on, shower.”

Derek clings a little, makes a whining, grumbling noise.

“Fine,” Will says, but his voice sounds fond instead of annoyed. “I’ll shower first, but if you wanna sleep in the clean bed with me, you’re going to shower first.”

“Ughhhhh,” Derek groans, sprawling backward dramatically. “We should shower together. Save water.”

Will raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m not blowing you in the shower, Derek.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “There’s no way I can get it up again that fast. I really meant shower.”

“Okay,” Will says finally, getting up off the bed and offering Derek a hand. “Let’s go.”

As it happens, between the steamy shower and the slickness of the soap and the way their bodies bump together under the spray, both Will and Derek can get it up again that fast. Derek’s ready to ignore it, let it go away on its own, but Will pushes him up against the shower wall and kisses him, slow and wet and filthy, their bodies and their tongues rubbing against each other in the same rhythm.

When Will breaks the kiss, it’s to squeeze the hotel conditioner into his hand, wrapping it around their cocks. It’s slick and hot and almost lazy, grinding against each other, fucking up into Will’s fist. It takes longer this time, but the shower water never goes cold and neither do Will’s kisses, and they come almost at the same time, shaking through their orgasms together.

They step out of the shower on shaking legs, dry themselves off and fall into bed and into sleep wrapped around each other. It’s so much, it’s so good, and Derek’s ashamed of himself for being enough of a greedy bastard to want more.


	5. a feeling i buried in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends sometimes

“Hey, Dex, right?”

Dex looks up from his notes. The guy standing there looks vaguely familiar, but he can’t quite put a name to the face. “Yeah, um, sorry…”

“Daniel,” the guy supplies, brown eyes crinkling a little at the corners and dimples flashing in the dark skin of his cheeks. “No worries, man, we had Davis for Intro to CS like, two years ago.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Dex says, the memory snapping into focus. “And we had that group project with that one guy who wouldn’t do anything.”

Daniel drops down into the chair next to Dex, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Jesus. Yeah, that was a thing. But we came out of it okay. How’s it going, man? Still on the hockey team?”

They fall into comfortable chitchat for awhile, but Dex can’t quite settle. Daniel keeps leaning in, smiling at him, getting just a little too far into his space. If he didn’t know better, he’d say the other boy was flirting, but that’s not possible. Cute, curly-haired guys with dimples don’t flirt with him. That’s not a thing that happens in real life.

“So,” Daniel finally says, “do you wanna go get some coffee or something?”

“Um,” Dex completely loses words and any semblance of tact he might have had. “Like a date?”

Daniel shrugs casually, but the rest of his body goes tense. “If you want.”

_ If you want. _ Dex doesn’t know what he wants; okay, that’s not true. He wants Derek to want him for more than sex. He wants hand-holding and kissing in public and being the obnoxious couple that annoys everyone with their PDA. And he wants it with Derek, but that’s not what they do.

“Yeah,” he says before he can overthink it. “That’d be cool.”

“Awesome,” Daniel says. His whole face lights up when he smiles. “Coffee? Or we can grab lunch.”

Dex smiles back, ignoring the surge of guilt that wells up. He’s not cheating, no matter what it feels like. He and Derek were never dating. “Lunch sounds good. You wanna go to Jerry’s?”

“Sure.” Daniel stands and steps back, waiting for Dex to gather his things and head toward the door. They fall into step easily, their shoulders brushing together as they go through the door. It’s not electric, like it is with--like it has been before, but it’s warm and a little exciting, being wanted like this, in a way that doesn’t care who sees.

* * *

No one notices Derek coming into the Haus kitchen; they’re too busy chirping Dex for something or other. His whole face is pink, his ears, too, but he’s not vibrating with barely-suppressed rage like Derek would have expected. He looks relaxed, happy in a way that Derek’s only used to seeing after they’ve had sex. He has to curl his hands into fists to keep from reaching out to touch. 

“What’s up?” he asks instead, spinning a chair around to sit backwards, safely out of touching reach. 

“Dex has a da-ate,” Chowder singsongs.

The bottom drops out of Derek’s stomach. Fortunately the blizzard of chirps from the rest of the team covers up his lack of outward reaction. He thinks vaguely that he should be grateful for all of the time he spends affecting chill. It’s like all of that was practice just for this moment, for keeping his face blandly interested as he watches Dex flush while their teammates tease him about the boy he has a date with. For acting like he’s only interested as a friend, as a teammate.

Derek barely keeps his fingers from reaching for the spot on his shoulder that still bears a fading bruise from Dex’s mouth. It’s ridiculous to feel betrayed. They aren’t dating. They aren’t anything, clearly. 

Only Chowder notices when Derek stands and gathers his things. Derek mutters something about a study group he’d forgotten and manages to make it out of the Haus and back to his room before the chill slips.

It’s stupid to cry over someone he wasn’t dating. It was stupid for him to think it might mean something more than just hooking up. Honestly, he’s been pretty stupid about the whole thing. He’d thought things were better, that they were getting to be friends, maybe even getting close to something more. But if Dex isn’t even going to do him the courtesy of telling him to his face that they’re not hooking up any more? If he’s going to let Derek find out like this? Fuck him.

Or not, since that’s how the whole problem started in the first place. Derek barks out a bitter laugh and buries his face in the pillow

* * *

“Graduation, huh?” Dex says.

Derek looks up from his phone. “Yeah. Didn’t think it’d go so fast.”

Dex nods. “You coming to lunch after?”

“Yeah, C wanted me to, and my moms can’t stay, so,” Derek shrugs, making sure his tone is appropriately casual for the next question. “Daniel coming?”

Dex flushes a little, the way he still does when anyone mentions his boyfriend, even though they’ve been dating for almost a year. “Yeah. My parents might not, though. Depends on how they react when I introduce him.”

“They were fine on the phone, right?” Derek can do this. He can be a supportive friend and not a bitter, jealous asshole.

“Yeah, but…” Dex trails off, his forehead furrowed. “I just, got a feeling, you know?”

Derek nods, because he does. “I hope they can be cool, but if not, you know we’ve got your back, right?”

“I know.” 

They stand there for a minute, just looking at each other. It’s been a long time since they’ve been alone together, nothing to interrupt them. 

“Are you happy?” Derek asks, some masochistic urge pushing the words out of his mouth.

“I--” Dex takes a breath. “Yeah. I really am.”

“Good,” Derek says, and he means it. Dex should always be happy. 

He opens his mouth to say something else, he has no idea what, but then Chowder comes clattering down the stairs and the moment is gone, replaced with something different. Not worse, just different.

“Come on, guys!” Chowder exclaims, slinging an arm around each of their shoulders and pulling them toward the door. “We’re gonna be late!”

They have to disengage to get through the door, much to Chowder’s dismay, but he latches onto them again as soon as they step down from the porch and they head off to graduation that way, as a unit.

* * *

“Well, I guess this is it,” Derek says, setting his bag down just inside the Haus door.

Dex shoves his hands in his pockets; he’s never quite gotten over the unfortunate tendency to want to touch Derek. “I guess so.”

Chowder pulls Derek in for a hug that the taller man returns easily, his mouth quirked into that familiar smile. “You have to text!” Chowder demands. “And call, and Facetime, and--”

“Chill, C,” Derek says, gently disengaging. “It’s the 21st century. It’s not like you’re never gonna talk to me again.”

“I know,” Chowder agrees unhappily. “I just, it’s not gonna be the same.”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. “I’m gonna miss being here with you guys. But some of it’s gonna be better.”

He looks at Dex and offers a hand; they’re still so careful with each other, and Dex hates it. For once he ignores the voice of caution, as well as Derek’s offered hand, and pulls the other man into a rough hug. Derek stiffens for just a second and then his hands come up, tentatively, to rest on Dex’s back, his body relaxing against Dex’s in a way that’s achingly familiar.

He steps back too soon, though, his “chill” face still firmly in place. “Don’t be a stranger, Poindexter,” he says breezily as he picks up his bag, ruffles Chowder’s hair, and then he’s gone, blowing out of Dex’s life as suddenly as he’d come into it.

“It’s not gonna be the same,” Chowder repeats forlornly as the door swings closed, and Dex can only nod, because he’s right.

It’s never going to be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry *hands you tissues*. Are you ready? I promise I'm going to make it better.
> 
> (If you don't hate me for this ending, you can [follow me on Tumblr](dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com))


End file.
